


How Do I Love You (Again)?

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), its mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: A reset occurs when Blue is the happiest. He isn't sure what to do with himself, now that he's lost what he loves.





	How Do I Love You (Again)?

Blue had an issue. A big one. He and Red had been dating before- they’d been happy! They’d been days away from being married, they were bonded! And it was all. Ripped away from him.

 

He’d learned early on, that Red couldnt remember Resets. It was his brother, oddly enough. It hurt to think that potentially, if a reset occurred, Blue might have to make Red swoon all over again. It’d been easy the first time around- Red was.. Everything Blue adored. Strong, caring. He tried. Blue didn’t need to be fancy or special with Red, their first date was star gazing together. Blue fell asleep in the first half hour, but Red stayed awake.

 

The worst part, was that.. Red had been expecting. He’d been pregnant with their child. They’d been laying together in bed, early in the morning, just listening to each other's soul pulses. Red was disrupted every so often, by their child's. It was comforting, pressed against each other, the early morning sunshine just beginning to peek in through the blinds on the windows of their room.

 

Blue had closed his eyes one moment, and everything disappeared. He opened his eyes again and he was in his room, back Underground. A double reset. Somehow, their humans had managed to reset at the same time, putting them both back weeks before they’d ever met.

 

He was heartbroken. He had no idea what to do, aside from keep patrolling where the child would come from, so he could ask them why they’d done that. Why they’d taken his happy ending from him again. His brother knew. When Blue stumbled downstairs shortly after the reset, Stretch had been there already. He’d looked up with a pitying look, sadness clear in his eyes as well.

 

Stretch had been with Slim that day- they’d been dating for a few months and had a night together, just watching movies at Slim’s place. Razz had left them alone together, insisting that it was useless to stay if they were going to be fucking all night. He’d gone to Comic’s, to spend the night there, and totally not canoodle with Comic half the night.

 

The two brothers just sat in silence together, on the couch. They had to wait for their kid to come around again. And for one of the others to come to them. Their machine was damaged- neither of them knew how to fix it. It worked long enough, before, to bring Comic, Red and Slim into their Universe all at once.

 

Thus, for the next three weeks, Blue threw himself into patrols, into everything. He wanted the time to pass fast, and despite his best efforts, every hour felt like years. When, eventually, he came across Chara, he nearly cried. He ran to them, scrambling to a halt, panting hard.

 

“Why!?” He cried out, feeling lost and scared. He just had to know. He didn’t care anymore- he wanted to know why they’d taken everything away from him, again!! Before, it’d been Comic, the reset before that had been Razz. Both of them knew about Resets, and when they met again, they each agreed that the feelings they had in the previous Reset, had fizzled out.

 

None of them had any bad feelings towards one another, and only sadness. Blue had been expecting when he was with Comic. He hadn’t even had the chance to tell Comic, before it reset.

 

When they met again, and Blue told him, Comic had to pull back and stay in his Universe for a while. Blue would leave up-beat texts to him, wanting to help Comic any way he possibly could. It barely worked, but when Comic felt well enough after finding out that his child had been taken away from him before he’d even heard their soul beat, he told Blue that his attempts were appreciated.

 

Comic was still quiet around him, and tended to look the other way. Blue understood. It was hard to look at Comic, too, knowing that potentially, had it not happened, he would have been happy with him still.

 

Razz was the worst one, though. He had trouble making relationships with others- the time that Reds universe reset, before Blue got with him, Razz and Red had been close. The second Razz heard that Reds human reset, he panicked. He’d lost a close bond with someone, and even in the previous reset, it was never the same. Razz was upset, when it reset, with Blue for letting it happen, despite knowing he had no control over it.

 

He’d grown extremely distant, but started to come back around eventually. Blue could tell Razz still occasionally felt something for him. He felt bad. He truly did. But, Razz had finally begun to move on. Blue had laughed, at first, learning that his two exes had gotten together. He didn’t care. They were both good friends, and Blue was glad they were happy together.

 

When he’d asked Chara why they’d reset, they didn’t reply right away. They just grasped his wrist and led him home. Blue staggered his way after them, already in tears. It’d be another few weeks before the others deemed it safe to come to them. If they popped in too early, they ran the risk of damaging the integrity of Swap.

 

They sat down together once inside, and talked.   
  
Chara explained that they reset, because they had been in a lot of trouble. They told him that they’d hoped that, possibly, a reset might be able to fix it. They apologized repeatedly, and eventually began crying as well. For a split second, Blue was glad. He wanted them to cry, he wanted them to feel bad. At the same time, he knew they had no reason to be crying. The Reset hadn't ruined their life! 

  
  
  


It took two weeks for the others to come by- Slim and Stretch stayed together, talking to one another quietly and just.. Bonding again. They’d always been close, and it was no surprise to anyone when they started to date. It was just.. Expected.

 

It was another two weeks before they’d fixed the machine and had the chance to go to Fell. Blue hadn’t gone with them. Edge would know them- he’d keep them safe. But.. Blue didn’t want to go and see Red. Not yet.

 

Edge had made it clear that he didn’t want Red knowing about Resets. He’d said that it’d be shattering for him, to know that his life had been resetting repeatedly and he’d been unaware of it all, his memory deleted from existence of the previous reset.

 

Blue understood, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell knowing Red wouldn’t remember anything.

 

He wouldn’t remember their quiet nights together, the shy hand holding out of sight,  the soft kisses, the day Blue proposed, the day Red confessed that he was pregnant..

 

He wouldn’t remember any of that. Blue would, though. Blue would remember all of it. He’d remember every second of it.

 

He stayed home. He stayed home, and refused to go see Red. No matter what. Comic and Razz tried to get him to go, Stretch, Crisp, Slim and Edge did too. He just. Downright refused. He got rude, he shot them down each time they started to ask him.

 

He didn’t want to be reminded of everything he’d lost.

 

It hurt too much to even think about it- how would he feel if he saw Red now?

 

Of course, this opened up the chance for one of the others to date Red. Crisp had mentioned that he was interested in Red, in the previous Reset, before he and Blue got together. Initially, Blue had felt bad. He knew Crisp had a tough time being taken seriously, and Red was one of the few who considered him an adult, and not a child.

 

He wondered if Crisp would try getting with Red, now. It’d hurt, but.. If Red was happy, maybe it’d be okay.. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea for this- is that Blue remembers Resets, Red doesn't. Its established early on in this chapter.
> 
> The Reset where Blue and Razz were together, was when Razz and Slim first appeared. It was the longest Reset until the latest one, with Red. Chara reset in this one, specifically due to wanting to restart. They hadn't known Blue was with Razz.
> 
> Comic and Blue being together was the very first relationship Blue had. He and Comic had been close before that, and had wanted to stay together. Chara had reset due to an issue, where the government was hinting at starting a war with Monsters.
> 
>  
> 
> Its also based off of a brief idea in a rp with someone, where we currently have a couple skele-kids of Red and Blue, and we planned to potentially reset soon after the third kid is born. I dunno if we will, but its a fun idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Idk if I'm gonna b writing a bunch. I have a couple requests that aren't writing related I gotta do (and im regretting heavily, who puts wings on a cat and then asks someone to do lineless of it?? pls let me rest) so im gonna b focusing on that shit


End file.
